1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic connectors and more particularly, to an electronic signal connector equipped with a low-profile filter module and practical for use in an electronic product having light, thin, short and small characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, many advanced, high-speed. Small-size personal computers and notebook computers have been created and have appeared on the market. Further, network communication technology has been rapidly developing, bringing people's daily lifestyle and learning, working and recreational activities to a new state. By means of the internet, people at remote locations can communicate with each other conveniently. The internet enables people to transmit data, message and information at a remote place, to make a real-time communication or to play network games. Nowadays, many people daily maintain an intimate relationship with the internet.
Computer connectable networks include LAN (Local Area Network, Metro Ethernet, WAN (Wide Area Network), wireless network, intranet, and etc. When performing a network signal connection, file upload or file download transmission operation, the transmission may be interfered by internal surge or surrounding signals or magnetic noses, causing transmission instability. To avoid this problem, a filter device may be installed in the network connector to remove noises from the transmitting signal.
FIGS. 10˜12 illustrate a conventional electronic signal connector and a filter module used in such an electronic signal connector. According to this design, the electronic signal connector comprises an electrically insulative housing A defining therein a receiving chamber A0, a circuit board A2 mounted inside the electrically insulative housing A, a set of metal contacts A1 bonded to the circuit board A2 and suspending in the receiving chamber A0, and a filter module B electrically connected to the circuit board A2. The filter module B comprises a plurality of iron cores B1, and a coil B11 wound round each iron core B1. This design of electronic signal connector has drawbacks as follows:    1. The filter module B requires much installation space. In order to secure the filter module B in place, an extra shell A3 is attached to the bottom side of the electrically insulative housing A, increasing the dimension of the electronic signal connector and complicating its fabrication.    2. Winding an enabled wire on each iron core B1 to form a coil B11 requires much labor and occupies much installation space. Further, the coils B11 may interfere with one another.    3. The lead ends of the coils B11 of the filter module B are arranged in different directions and electrically connected to respective metal contacts at the circuit board A2. Further, the coils B11 are kept close to one another, affecting filtering functioning among the iron cores B1.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic signal connector with a filter module for electronic signal connector that eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art design.